


Hux’s Butt Pt.14

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Hux can’t deal with feelings, Hux’s Butt, Kissing, M/M, Mild sexy references, Snogging, angsty kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Ren is angsty. Hux can’t deal with feelings. Fun times ensue.





	Hux’s Butt Pt.14

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for everyone kudos-ing and commenting on these!! It’s so awesome!!! Thanks!!!

Ren’s dejected attitude had hung over the bridge for two cycles now, leaving the crew unsettled and Hux concerned. He’d tried to put Ren out of his mind, and that because Ren had rejected him that he didn’t want to be with him anymore. (despite the obvious evidence to contradict that theory) 

Hux paced up and down a hallway just off of the bridge, contemplating a new regime of torture for prisoners and schedules for new officers; unfortunately he then heard the sound of sparks flying and metal caving in on itself.

“Kriffing hell...” he rolled his eyes, and stormed towards the noise. He shielded his eyes as he entered the room, then lowered his hand as he saw Ren’s lightsaber lying on the floor and strange sounds emitting from Ren’s helmet. 

“Ren?” Hux went to place his hand on Ren’s arm but hesitated, letting it fall back by his side. Ren’s noises immediately stopped, as if he’d been caught in the act of doing something shameful.

“What??” Came the angry-sounding reply, with an underlying tone Hux couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“I heard you smashing things, so naturally I came to reason with you to stop” Hux retorted, only lying _slightly_ about his motives.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever” was Ren’s response. “Now go away and do whatever you normally do ‘round here”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean? I’ll have you know I near singlehandedly run this ship! You however-“ he stopped as he realised Ren hadn’t moved at all. “Is this about... you know, what happened a few days ago?”

Ren nodded, his fists clenching and unclenching by his side. “But if you’re gonna laugh, you can leave”

“I’m not going to laugh” Hux paused, breathing deeply before continuing. “Look, can we... talk? About this?”

Ren didn’t speak, but took off his helmet and used the force to shut the door. “Ok, let’s talk.” Hux could see what looked like tear streaks on his cheeks but dismissed them as a trick of the light. “Why don’t you want me?”

Hux opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t. His gaze dropped to the floor. “It’s not that I don’t” He bit his lip, unsure how to proceed. 

“But you’re all professional and high and mighty and ‘don’t date’ or whatever” Ren pouted, leaning against a small part of undamaged console. 

“Of course not, it’s just that I-“ his hands shook slightly by his sides, so he grabbed a nearby chair to steady them. “It’s just that I.... don’t _know_ how to do this-“ he broke off again, heart pounding in his chest. “And-“

“And?” Ren prompted, brown eyes widening from Hux’s words.

“And I... oh kriff it.” Hux’s eyes became steely. “I don’t just want to be with you when you give me strangely potent wine, I mean, half the time I’d rather you were on your knees, begging for my-“ he cleared his throat “but nevertheless, you can’t accuse me of not wanting you” He watched as Ren’s face paled, then blushed within a split second of each other, and smirked. “Well? What do you say?” 

“Uh,” Ren began, fumbling over his words, “I think, uh, you’ve got a hot ass” he smiled at the end, almost bashfully. Hux rolled his eyes. ‘Typical Ren’ he thought, ‘at least he’s cute’ 

“Come here then,” he purposefully looked at Ren’s lips “Kylo” He saw Ren visibly shiver as Hux said his first name, and cover the distance between them in only two strides. Ren hesitated for a moment, before pulling Hux in for a bruising kiss. Hux smirked, grabbing Ren’s hips with one hand and pulling him closer, then with the other he tangled it in Ren’s hair and pulled sharply, revelling in the moans Ren produced. 

As Ren pulled away to bite at his neck, Hux whispered in his ear “I hate you, you know, but I will _not_ let _anyone_ else have you.” 

And all Ren replied with was a drawn out “Yes!!” Before reconnecting their lips and pulling Hux closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated and keep me motivated!! :D


End file.
